


Little things

by Pikkulef



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Tiny little thing I had written, which I made to fit @MirabelleAurea's work because I love her character Ash, and I wanted to give her something ;)





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirabelleAurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleAurea/gifts).



> Very tiny, mostly about Matt's senses. I cant write about this for hours. Don't start me.

If there was one difficult moment in the day, for Matt, it as waking up. It was usually a brutal, sudden jump from nothing to a loud, smelly, crushing world. Especially if he was waking up for work, his alarm screaming in his ear. Especially if he’d been  _out_  the night before.

However, there were days like these, or more, times like these. When waking up was not a problem, not a harsh shift he had to adjust to, but a delight. When his mind woke up before his senses kicked in. Slowly, still in a haze of sleep, still protected by those last ramparts. He would wake to a noise, first, like a voice in the building, or a distant siren.

Or the slow breathing of another sleeper.

He would savour this arrest of time, his body still so tangled in sleep he was almost unable to move, his brain slowly noticing all the noises, one by one, more and more precise. The neighbours walking around upstairs. The fabric of the sheet under and around him, not yet itching. The smell of washing powder they still bore, no matter what “no smell” brand he bought. The bakery next door’s new fresh batch of bagels. The discreet perfume of herbs she always wore, mixed with her own, somehow both heavier and lighter, scent. And the always lingering tint of ozone in there. 

The warmth of sunlight on his face. Her warmth, vibrant, next to him.

That was the signal that would make him decide to wake up fully, with a deep breath in, to get as much as he could from her scent. To turn and embrace her, slowly enough not to disturb her, and either wait for her to wake up, or fall asleep again against her, concentrating on her calming heartbeat.

Waking up next to Ash was never as brutal as it was before.


End file.
